Stranger Things Have Happened
by ShiTiger
Summary: Yaoi. Crossover DBZ x Inu Yasha. Trunks finds a strange fox in the woods and brings it home, not realizing that it is actually Shippo, a kitsune from ancient Japan. Added: 2 lost chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or DBZ. Just an added note, Shippo is from the past, so he can speak an ancient demonic dialect which happens to be Japanese, and the DBZ gang cannot understand because in this they are speaking English. Will be yaoi, that means boy x boy.  
  
Stranger Things Have Happened  
  
Chapter 1: First Meetings  
  
(ancient Japan)  
  
CRASH! The rain smashed down upon the hard earthan ground, even as a tree burst into flames. A frantic heart beat from within, the slender flame furred beast slipping through the forest. Golden eyes wide with fear, paws clawing up the sodden ground. Gliding almost gracefully despite the urgent situation, the youko darted towards safety. Behind him, huge monsterous shapes broke through the bushes, fangs howling into the darkness. Just a little more, almost there.  
  
Lightning broke the shadows, revealing an ancient well in the middle of the clearing. The youko fox lept, paws outstretched towards his destiny. A streak of pain dashed up his side, blood streaming from a gash. One of the hunters had gotten too close, managing to send him swirling into the open abiss that was the BoneEater's Well.  
  
(DBGT / DBZ)  
  
Tossing his shoulderlength violet hair from his equally stunning purple eyes, Trunks ran leasurely through the forest. It felt so nice to just enjoy nature like this, but it wasn't the same as flying. Glancing around, the teenager found himself in an area he didn't know as well. Wait a minute, mom told me once that a shrine was here. I wonder if I can find it. Curiousity driven, he strolled down the ancient pathway now overflowing with roots and vines and trees. Truly an amazing place.  
  
A spark of light caught his eye, and he turned towards what seemed to be the ruins of an old well. His ears caught a slight murmer on the wind, leading him forward. Wonder what that could be? Trunks peered down into the depths of the well, an endless darkness that was almost eternal. The glint caught his eye again, and this time... he was sure something moaned. The youth levetated down into the emptiness, only to find it really wasn't as deep as it seemed. Like an illusion of endlessness. What's that? Violet eyes traced a small shape curled up in the dirt. Reaching out gently, his fingers touched damp fur.  
  
An animal. It must have fallen down here. It's probably injured. The half saiyan kneeled closer and scooped the creature into his chest, curling his jacket around it for safety as he lifted it into the air. As fast as he could, he flew towards home. Glancing down for the first time, Trunks found himself staring at a beautiful, yet quite soaked ruby furred fox. And, it was much larger than any fox he'd ever seen before.  
  
As if it knew he was watching, golden eyes pierced open to stare back at him. The teen was amazed, they seemed almost... human.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Yes, another crossover. Yes, yaoi couples! If you like that, please watch for updates! I wrote this one a while ago, but currently only have a few chapters. I'll put it up for the time being, but updates may take a while, depending on how popular the story is. 


	2. Waken to a New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or DBZ. Just an added note, Shippo is from the past, so he can speak an ancient demonic dialect which happens to be Japanese, and the DBZ gang cannot understand because in this they are speaking English. Will be yaoi, that means boy x boy.  
  
Stranger Things Have Happened  
  
Chapter 2: Waken to a New World  
  
Shippo groaned, his entire body ached. Opening his large golden eyes, he found himself laying upon a strangely soft cloth in an equally strange place. White walls around him, a door... Kagome's room? Could it be?  
  
'Hisss...' The fox snarled to himself, his wound aching most painfully as he struggled to lift himself from the bed. A click drew his entire focus to the doorway and he froze. Violet. It was a young boy with wavy purple hair drifting around his shoulders who walked in the door, not the dark haired Japanese teenage girl he had been expecting. Blinking once, Shippo forced himself to remain calm as the deep violet depths locked upon him. 'You're awake, that's good,' the teen made his way closer and knelt down beside the bed. The youko sucked in a breath as fingers caressed his fur gently, then winced and wimpered. 'Gomen, you must still hurt,' the boy whispered, withdrawing his fingers.  
  
That was when Shippo realized that he had a bandage wrapped gently around his middle and part of his outside thigh. The human must have done it... but why? 'In a few days, you should heal. Until then, get some rest,' the youth stood and walked around the room, opening up a drawer. The fox just blinked once more and rested his chin on his front paws. I have to find Kagome. was his last thought before he drifted into unconciousness.  
  
(next day)  
  
After peering around the corner suspiciously, the youko darted quickly through the long hallway. It hadn't taken long to pick the lock on the door and let himself out, even when he was stuck in his fox form. Being still a teenager himself, Shippo was not as large as his father as of yet. Kagome once said that I had grown so much. I'm up to her knees, I think. The kit was determined to escape this maze of a house and find the girl he searched for.  
  
'Ooooh! How cute!' a squeeky female voice caused Shippo to lose his balance as he came down the stairs, falling head over paws at the large feet of... her. 'Aren't you just the cutest kitty cat I've ever seen!' The fox groaned and shook his head, before glancing up at the woman. Short blond hair and a cheery grin, very scary. Wait a minute! I am not a kitty cat! Although he could not speak in this form, the fox snarled up at her and darted between her legs. 'Come back, kitty! I have some milk for you!'  
  
Doesn't she ever quit? Racing into the kitchen, Shippo searched frantically for a place to hide. 'Hm?' The fox's eyes caught upon a short man with spiky black hair and a glower on his face, standing next to the half open refridgerator. Aw man... cornered. The woman was in the doorway and there was no escape... his eyes darted around the small room, and lit up on the open window. Stretching back, he lept upon the table, sending dishes shattering to the ground, then bounced onto the counter.  
  
'Vegeta, what the hell is going on?!' A blue haired young woman came barreling into the room in a long white coat. 'How the hell should I know, woman?!' the man answered back rudely. Shippo didn't pause in his attempt to escape. One more jump and he'd be... WHUMP!  
  
Dizzy, very dizzy. Shippo realized suddenly that he had inevidebly slipped on a loose towel, crashing to the floor in a heap of fur. Things are not going my way. Three pairs of human eyes were watching him, sizing him up. The blue haired one came closer, reaching out.  
  
SNAP!  
  
'It tried to bite me!' Bulma screamed, jerking back. The red fox pushed himself painfully to rest on his front paws, but could do no more. His entire side throbbed, making his head spin and his vision waver. Must find... Kagome. The world went dark.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Enjoying it so far? Please review! Also, visit my sites Twilight Garden (for my fics, recommendations, quizzes, and Lair of the Beasts (Ushio and Tora fanfic and fanart and other stuff site). The links don't show up here, go to my profile to find them.


	3. Kitty!

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha or DBZ or DBGT. Yaoi pairings in future!

Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 3: Kitty!

'Hey mom... what happened?' Trunks glanced around at the mess in the kitchen.

'It was this little kitty cat...'

The teen looked over at his grandmother. Yes, the blond was his grandmother, even though she didn't look a day over 35.

'Mom, it was a fox. How could you mistake a creature that size for a kitten?' Bulma admonished, sighing as her mother simply smiled back at her in her annoyingly ditsy manner.

'Fox?' Trunks glanced around and his eyes locked upon the flame furred animal laying unconscious on the floor. 'What the..?!' the youth panicked and raced over, gently pulling the fox into his arms.

'Boy, did you bring that animal in here?' Trunks gulped and turned to see his father glaring, as usual.

'It was hurt. I found it by the old well in the forest and brought it here to heal... That's strange, it shouldn't be able to run yet,' the boy mused, staring down at the rather large ball of fur in his arms.

'Please take it to your room, dear. I don't want it to destroy my house,' Bulma turned back to the mess. Trunks simply nodded and stepped out of the room.

~*~

'You must be feeling better,' Trunks mused aloud, staring down at the slowly awakening fox in his arms. The animal groaned and attempted to move.

'No, don't... you'll reopen your wound,' the youth set the creature down upon his bed once more and sat down next to it. Golden eyes regarded him with a strange calmness as he fixed the bandages.

'You must be someone's pet, because you don't act like a wild animal,' Trunks smiled as the fox seemed to yelp indignantly, as if to say, ~I am not a pet.~

~I am not a pet!~ Shippo glared at the boy, then stuffed his nose between his paws. Escape number 1 had failed.

'I'll get you some food and water,' the violet haired boy rose and walked out of the room, careful to shut the door firmly behind him. The youko sighed and simply curled up on the bed. He'd find a way out later, for now, he was tired.

...tbc...

Author's Note: Look what I found! I was checking out my old website files, and found 2 chapters I didn't even remember I'd written. Lucky readers :)


	4. Alien Secrets

Stranger things Have Happened

Ch 4: Alien Secrets

Shippo flexed his legs and leapt at his prey. Snarling, he viciously attacked, chomping down upon the silken ribbon. Trunks laughed as he tugged it and sent the fox darting to the side.

~It's only been a week and he doesn't seem at all wild. I wonder if he has an owner.~

A whine drew the youth's attention. The fox cocked his head at him, ears shifting up and down.

'Gomen,' Trunks realized that he had stopped playing when the thoughts had stolen into his head.

'HEY TRUNKS!' a familiar voice bellowed from above. The violet haired teen glanced up just as his best friend, Goten, landed next to him.

'Dad and I just got back from training with Piccolo and Gohan,' the dark spiky haired teenager explained, laughing.

'Hey, that's great! How are Gohan and Piccolo doing?' the older youth questioned.

'Great! It's been two months since Gohan and Videl split up and my brother seems happy living with Piccolo,' Goten answered.

'So, it doesn't bother you at all that your older brother is dating an alien?' Trunks teased playfully. In truth, no one really cared... except maybe ChiChi, but Gohan had set her straight about that.

'Besides, he's half alien and so are we. Piccolo is a good husband...er, mate. Nameks aren't male or female, but I think they might be planning to have a kid by egg,' the other boy replied.

'That's great! Wouldn't that be so cool to see? I wonder what a kid who's quarter saiyan, quarter human and half namek would look like?' Trunks wondered aloud.

'Probably have antenni,' Goten laughed jokingly.

'And green skin,' Trunks commented.

~Alien? My Trunks is an alien?~

Ok, Shippo was shocked. Of course, that did explain why the other boy could fly. Still... the fox glanced over at his human boy. Eyes trailed over the silken violet hair as the teen brushed it gently over his smooth shoulder. The firm muscled male form hidden beneath a flowing white shirt still half unbuttoned. Not to mention the butt hugging jeans.

~Stop that, Shippo. You have a mission. You don't have time to fall in love with a hu... well, half human. Besides, he just thinks of you as his pet.~

'What's that?' Goten's voice broke through Shippo's thoughts.

'A fox, isn't he neat? I found him in the forest. He fell into an old well and I brought him here to treat his wound. Looked like a dog had taken a slash at him, or maybe a cougar. He's almost healed, but it looks like he'll have a scar on his leg forever,' Trunks answered, reaching down to pet the large fox.

~Oh yes... groan... more... more...~ Shippo leaned into the touch, draping himself over the youth's thigh and resting his head on his chest.

'Pretty big for a fox,' Goten answered, reaching out as well. Shippo did nothing, he was in bliss. Two beautiful young men scratching his ears, one of whom he was so falling for.

'What's that?' Goten's voice broke the peace the youko was under. Trunks reached out and dug gently into the fur on the fox's neck, his fingers pulling out what looked to be half a marble on a chain.

Unexpectedly, the action drew a snarl from said fox, making Trunks jerk back. The fox leapt off his lap and landed near the tree a distance away, turning to regard both teenagers with an angry expression.

'I don't think it wants you to touch it,' Goten whispered, blinking at the strange animal. 'I guess... but, why is he wearing a pendant?' Trunks wondered.

The fox seemed torn between running off and staying. Finally, he padded back to Trunks and sat down on his haunches in front of him.

'You said you found it, right? Maybe the little guy has an owner that put it on him,' Goten reflected aloud.

'I've thought about that, but I haven't heard anyone talking about a lost fox or seen any posters around town. Besides, he doesn't seem to want to leave,' Trunks felt a bit possessive of the animal. Golden eyes gazed back at him, filled with a strange emotion.

'Ok, that is way creepy. His eyes seem intelligent,' Goten whispered into his best friend's ear.

'He is intelligent,' Trunks admitted, reaching out for his fox.

But, his fingers stopped only inches away, as if unsure. Shippo nudged the palm with his head and stepped forwards to curl himself in the boy's lap again.

'Trunks has a boyfriend,' Goten teased, darting away as the other boy swatted at him.

'Baka,' the youth frowned, before smiling down at his fox. The youko darted up and licked him on the nose, before settling down for a good backrub.

...tbc...

Author's Note:

Now, I'm sure everyone has guessed the pairing by now! I just keep imaging what Shippo would look like as a teenager. Sigh! They are both so cute!

Don't know if I'll ever update this fic. But, talk about lucky to find these chapters (I'd forgotten all about them)


End file.
